vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Napstablook
Summary Napstablook is a ghost who acts as the first "mini-boss" of the game. While exploring the Ruins, Frisk will find Napstablook "sleeping" on a pile of leaves and blocking their path. In reality, Napstablook is simply saying the letter "z" out loud repeatedly and hoping Frisk will think they're asleep and leave. Due to this obstruction, Frisk is forced to engage the ghost in combat. Like most other enemies, Frisk can either fight Napstablook or attempt to spare them. Fighting the ghost and reducing their health to 0 will simply result in Napstablook telling Frisk that you can't hurt ghosts, and they were just lowering their health to make the child feel better. Believing the situation to now be incredibly awkward, Napstablook just leaves. If the player wishes to instead spare Napstablook, they must cheer them up three times, making the ghost progressively happier until they willingly agree to move out of the way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Napstablook, "Blooky" (to Mettaton) Origin: Undertale Gender: Unknown (Referred to as they/them, It is implied gender isn't really an important concept to most ghosts) Age: Likely in their early to late 90s (Napstablook's username on UnderNet is "NAPSTABLOOK22", which would make them between 87 and 98 due to the game taking place in the year 201X) Classification: Ghost, Musician, Mettaton's cousin Powers and Abilities: Flight, Levitation, Intangibility, Magic Tears (Made a hat out of their own tears, Hurt the Mad Dummy, who mistook the tears for acid rain; it can also damage ghosts), Invisibility, Immortality (Type 7), Teleportation, Telekinesis (Capable of lifting objects despite not having any limbs), Ability to make super spooky music, Limited Empathic Manipulation (Capable of causing others to feel like garbage if they choose to lay down next to him), Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), Danmaku Attack Potency: Small Building level (Significantly superior to other enemies in the Ruins with the exception of Toriel, an attack value of 10 makes them not very far behind many of Snowdin's weaker monsters) Speed: Subsonic+ (Shouldnt be to far behind the monsters in snowdin and the waterfall) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Napstablook does not have arms) Striking Strength: Unknown (Napstablook does not have arms) Durability: Unknown possibly Small Building level (Has a defense value of 10. However they are impossible to harm by conventional means. Frisk/Chara attacking them won't actually do anything, and they appeared to be the only one unaffected when Flowey absorbed everyone in the Underground's soul. Instead, Napstablook just closed the blinds, ignored it, and continued to feel like garbage. It should also be noted that while Mad Dummy reveals ghosts are hurt by magic attacks, Napstablook reveals ghosts can't "die", meaning said attacks likely cause them pain, but no lasting harm. Because of this, it is likely that damage to their spirit/essence is the simplest way to actually destroy/genuinely damage them.) Stamina: Limitless due to being a ghost Range: Tens of meters with tears Standard Equipment: Headphones, Thundersnails, Ghost Sandwich Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Lacks any form of self-confidence, Doesn't like to fight, Overly apologetic. Weak against murder intentions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''Magic Tears -- Napstablook cries. The tears will either head straight for the opponent, or move it wiggly patterns along the ground, walls, and ceiling before falling. *''REALLY NOT FEELING UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY. -- ''Napstablook does absolutely nothing and spends a turn contemplating the profound melancholy play that is their existence. *''Dapperblook -- ''Napstablook cries a hat onto their head. This attack doesn't really do anything, but it sure looks fancy. Gallery 80ks090.jpg|Napstablook's tarot card art tumblr_nw2i7hzOYr1skmh6so2_250.png|Dapper Blook tj7x8yi.png|Lying Down = LSD Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Musicians Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9